


oh, to be alone with you

by AntiSocialBatman



Series: Twisted [5]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Stockholm Syndrome, creep, or just stalk-home syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSocialBatman/pseuds/AntiSocialBatman





	oh, to be alone with you

night time was naturally creepy

not knowing what's in front of you

normal sounds seem strange and foreign

because of the phenomenon that is

darkness. 

louis was a night owl

and harry worked late nights. 

louis liked to stay up late,

you see,

it was his first year out of school, and he somehow managed to get a house to himself

and at night

he danced 

he sang

sometimes half naked. 

and he would do this into the ungodly hours of the morning

louis was a night owl

and a sloth by day, or what some would consider

afternoon

which was too late to get up. 

harry was in a similar situation 

you see,

but he worked part time and he lived a 

quiet life 

friends, of course he had friends. but harry liked to stay alone when they partied 

he was tired, but he had a job to do at night 

he would come home and rest his bones

laugh at the poorly paid comedian on the box

eat the cold food that should probably be warmed

but harry didn't care. 

he was just finishing school and managed to get a flat to himself, 

and he liked to stay up late. 

now, louis didn't believe in privacy 

his mother said it's because he's just a boy

yes

but louis was now a man and he needed 

to make grown up

decisions. 

but he didn't buy curtains. 

he danced 

he sang 

and tonight he was shirtless

and harry laughed because of course louis would be shirtless,

look at his abs and tats; 

he's beautiful. 

harry thought, but he only whispered it to himself. 

he never suggested to louis to

get curtains,

the neighbors can see. 

harry went home when louis was tired and all the lights went out 

and harry was happy because he

saw

his beautiful louis,

whose mailbox was never full. 

every night,

louis entertained without curtains 

and harry giggled

because he loved this boy

and he knew louis loved him back. 

he knew. 

on the anniversary 

three months and six days later, 

harry brought louis

a gift

a photo album. 

because harry likes to take photos

and louis was beautiful and photogenic 

so he sat cross legged on the ground

and he watched louis again that night, almost like

it was the first time. 

but it wasn't. 

it was the 92nd time. 

harry kept track of the times he visited louis

but louis didn't. 

louis decided one day to go to the store and finally buy his privacy 

and came home with curtains 

harry would offer to help but he's very shy and also,

he thinks louis is cutest with his tongue out in determination 

on his tippy toes 

and harry especially likes the tuft of hair on his tum that plays peek a boo when louis stretches up

harry imagines hugging louis. 

but louis is setting up his curtains and now harry is sad because he got a ladder. 

harry's heart

stops

louis' eyes are blue

and also scared. 

but harry can't look away

and his heart stopped 

louis disappears and his heart is still not beating 

but it's something he will have to accept

the front door opens and louis walks over to harry

who are you ?

I am harry. I made this for you. 

and then 

the smell of raspberry tea fills harry's nostrils

and louis' laughter is the best soundtrack he's ever played. 

and his heart is beating 

because louis is here, 

dancing for harry

singing for harry

and he only cried once in the following three months.


End file.
